glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20
"Into the Shadow Realm!", known in Japan as "Pierrot revived! Pretty Cure in a desperate situation!!" (ピエーロ復活！プリキュア絶体絶命！！ Piēro fukkatsu! Purikyua zettai zetsumei!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC23, is the 20th and final episode of season 1 Glitter Force, the 23rd episode of the Japanese version, and the 20th episode of the franchise as a whole. Summary "The Glitter Force must travel to the Shadow Realm to stop Rascal from bringing back the evil Emperor Nogo, while saving Candy in the process."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * The Glitter Force visits the Shadow Realm for the first and only time. * Ulric, Brute, and Brooha appear in their upgraded forms for the first time. * A yellow-nosed Buffoon appears for the first time. * Glitter Lucky rescues Candy. * Emperor Nogo is revived but is soon defeated and turned into an egg. * All sixteen Glitter Charms are put inside the Charm Chest, and they turn into the Princess Wands. * The Glitter Force achieves Glitter Princess Mode and performs Rainbow Burst for the first time. * This is the last episode of season 1 of ''Glitter Force. Synopsis In Jubiland, the Glitter Force is ready to save Candy. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Candy is still convinced that her friends will save her even though she's still tied up. Ulric tells Candy that the Glitter Force won't come for her, and Brute and Brooha say that they'll crush them if they do. Pop transforms into a giant bird and flies the five girls into the Shadow Realm. Right after they arrive, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha confront them. Emily demands to know where Candy is and Ulric points to the tall tower that she's tied to. Ulric and Brute then goad the team into fighting them, and the girls transform. The others send Glitter Lucky off to rescue Candy while they fight the villains. The villains try to stop her, but Pop uses bags of pixie dust to create a smoke screen, blinding the villains and enabling Lucky to escape unnoticed. Lucky is soon stopped by Rascal, who prepares to attack him. However, Glitter Breeze blasts his magical deck of cards out of his hand and forces him to fight her instead of Lucky. Ulric, Brute, Brooha, and Rascal all summon an unhappy ending at once. Then, Ulric engages Glitter Sunny in battle, Brute challenges Glitter Peace, Brooha prepares to fight with Glitter Spring, and Pop joins Glitter Breeze in the fight against Rascal. Before her fight with Spring, Brooha transforms into a younger version of herself. As Lucky runs to save Candy, the fights begin and the villains gain the upper hand. Ulric and Sunny engage in a fistfight, Brute puts Peace on the defensive with his iron club, and Brooha creates many clones of herself. Meanwhile, on the path to Candy, Lucky runs down a hill. The hill quickly becomes so steep that Lucky can't stop her movement, which is very bad because right at the bottom of the hill is a pool of lava. Just in time, Lucky launches herself upward and screams in fright. Candy hears Lucky's voice and calls out to her, and Lucky tells Candy not to worry. Lucky then starts falling toward the lava again, but before she falls into it, she summons a beam similar to Sparkle Storm and launches herself into the air again. Lucky lands near the tower Candy is tied to. She then notices the Charm Chest lying on a nearby rock. Before she can get it, though, it turns into a yellow-nosed Buffoon and knocks Lucky over. On the battlefield, the villains continue to beat up the Glitter Force Warriors. Ulric punches Sunny into the sky, Brute swings at Peace with his club, the Brooha clones shoot lasers at Spring, and Rascal fires beams at Breeze with his sword. Soon, all five warriors are lying on the ground. Brute says that the Shadow Realm has already won and starts to walk away, but Peace clings to his leg and refuses to let him escape. The other four are also determined not to give up, and they start to get up. The villains ridicule the Glitter Force for ineffectually trying to fight, and they say that they won't give up as long as their friend is in danger. They all say their catchphrase at the same time, causing each girl to be surrounded by a column of light. Here, their second wind begins. Sunny lifts a giant rock and crushes Ulric under it. Ulric manages to survive this, and Sunny engages in a fistfight with him and then shoots Sparkle Fire at him. Peace electrocutes Brute, slams into his nose, and electrocutes him again with Sparkle Lightning. Spring runs fast enough to dodge the Broohas' lasers. She gets hit, but she quickly gets back up again and uses Sparkle Storm to rapidly kick multiple energy balls at the Brooha clones. Breeze summons an ice sword to fight Rascal. Eventually, Rascal's sword gets stuck in Breeze's, and he teleports away and fires a beam. Pop turns into a shield to block it, allowing Breeze to get behind him and use Sparkle Blizzard, defeating Rascal and earning the Star Charm back. Finally, Lucky defeats the Buffoon with Sparkle Storm. With all four villains and the Buffoon defeated, Lucky rescues Candy and grabs the Charm Chest. However, their problems are far from over, as the ground starts rumbling. Lucky escapes with Candy and the Charm Chest just as the pillar they were standing on collapses and falls into the lake of lava. She jumps high enough to crash-land near the other four warriors. As Pop and Candy tearfully reunite, Breeze puts the Star Charm into the Charm Chest, completing it. However, nothing happens. Then, Emperor Nogo, a giant clown, emerges from the lake of lava. He's happy to be awake and ready to bring about an unhappy ending. Nogo charges up a gigantic beam of darkness, which Pop reveals is powerful enough to destroy the universe. He tells the others to leave, but the Glitter Force insists that he leave with Candy while they fight. The Glitter Force uses Tiara Mode Torrent, but Nogo's beam easily overwhelms it and knocks them out. Candy panics as they fall to the ground. Nogo says that everything will fall to darkness, but Candy says that that won't happen and that the Glitter Force will find a way to defeat him. Lucky opens her eyes mid-fall and decides that they can't let Nogo win. This conviction unleashes a golden light, and a new Glitter Charm forms from the previous sixteen charms and is put in Lucky's Glitter Pact. The voice of Queen Euphoria tells the girls not to fear, for they have a new power. Then, Lucky's smile pact transforms into a new weapon called a Princess Wand. Euphoria tells the Glitter Force that she is with them, and this raises Lucky's spirits. The other Glitter Pacts turn into Princess Wands, and the group then unleashes a powerful new attack: Rainbow Burst. Nogo fires another beam that collides with the rainbow beam created by Rainbow Burst, but the girls charge up their own attack, increasing the beam's size and allowing it to engulf Nogo. The beam turns him into an egg that resembles a jagged rock. The Glitter Force lands in safety and looks upon the aftermath of the battle. They realize that they've succeeded in their mission and celebrate their victory and their reuniting with Candy. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy * Pop Villains * Ulric * Brute * Brooha * Rascal * Buffoon * Emperor Nogo Minor Characters * Queen Euphoria (voice only) Trivia * Like the previous episode, Glitter Lucky uses Sparkle Storm twice despite supposedly only being able to use it once. * Tiara Mode Torrent is used for the last time. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)